1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a mobile device and a mobile device having the same, and more particularly, to a cover for a mobile device having a region that decreases in opacity and a mobile device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile device, such as a portable phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), is a portable electronic device that has various functions that allow a user to wirelessly transmit/receive/process the information white being carried by the user.
As telecommunication techniques rapidly develop, the mobile device is being implemented to support multimedia, such as photos, moving images/videos, music, broadcasting, and Internet, as well as, wireless communication. As a result, the mobile device requires an interface for accessing the various information and functions. However, because mobile devices continue to become smaller and lighter, a mobile device with a more enhanced user's interface is required.